


證明

by Ziyu



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziyu/pseuds/Ziyu
Summary: 關於Dirk跟Farah丟下Todd去調查，解決案子後他在酒吧看到Todd被搭訕，然後吃醋的故事（然而並沒有著墨在吃醋上）。





	證明

　　當Todd終於睜開睡眼惺忪的雙眼，從滿是綿羊與山羊的夢中脫離出來時，天空已經被墨藍色覆蓋，抬頭看了看無人周遭大喊幾聲Dirk和Farah的名字卻沒得到任何回應。  
　　他注意到黏在桌面的便條紙，上頭用Dirk不算端正的字跡簡要地交代他們自己先去調查案子，句點用一個很Dirk式的笑臉塗鴉取代。  
　　Todd眉間蹙出皺紋死盯著那個塗鴉，不悅的把紙片捏成團扔進垃圾桶，整理好自己整齊到幾乎不需要收拾的桌面後站起身去關燈。  
　　從Wendimoor回來後，偵探事務所步上正軌，順帶一提，Farah覺得不應該把「不保證破案效率」這句標語放上去，這樣一定會勸退很多潛在客戶，不過Dirk堅持這攸關偵探的職業道德，並且自信地滿滿堅持案子會自己找上門。  
　　Todd拿出手機用google查詢要搭幾號公車才能到Dirk公寓，他不住在原本的套房裡了，主要是因為它幾乎殘破的不能作為一個像樣家，不用想就能知道重新裝一扇窗戶還有汰換壞了的家具會是一筆他負擔不起的花費。  
　　要知道他可是準備預支下個月薪水卻被裁員的窮光蛋，他忿忿地在心中怒罵那些該死的、毀了他公寓的Rowdy 3（那時有四個成員，現在還要加上Amanda跟那隻迷戀Dirk的彩虹怪）。  
　　Todd非常感謝Dirk願意在他找到新的住所前分享出自己沙發，真是太好心了不是嗎？不然他可能只能選擇睡街邊用紙箱擋風、報紙當棉被。  
　　他有在廣告上找了幾間他負擔得起的出租公寓，但每次都在要成功簽下租約的前一刻有各種合理又或者不合理的理由導致租屋失敗，像是親戚要來住、突然火災、被隕石砸中、鬧鬼（他真的不介意，但是房東堅持不租），好像老天就是不願意讓他搬出Dirk的公寓一樣。  
　　他必須承認Dirk黑色皮革的沙發其實很舒適，窩在上頭看電影台裡不知道重播過多少次的愛情喜劇——當一個頹廢的沙發馬鈴薯是一個舒適而且美好的選擇，但那僅限於沙發作為沙發用途的時候，畢竟那真的不是創造出來當床的家具。  
　　他不止一次從沙發睡到掉下地板，而Dirk就有張看起來很柔軟很高級的雙人床（天知道為什麼單身公寓會有雙人床呢），對他來說就像伊甸園的鮮紅果實。  
　　當然是不包含什麼奇怪的意味，他就是想要好好睡在一個不會一翻身就摔到地板上的地方，也許他該直接睡在地上，但是在秋天的夜晚？那感覺會是感冒的前奏曲。  
　　Todd踢了路邊無辜的石頭發洩怨氣，他也不知道自己在氣什麼，但他就是不愉快，有點像是要抹吐司打開冰箱卻發現果醬發霉了。  
　　Amanda大概會奸笑著用手肘戳戳他，說：你一定是吃醋了，我就說你喜歡Farah。  
　　但他知道不是，自從在8年級認知自己喜歡上的不是啦啦隊的隊長，而是籃球隊成員時，他就知道自己並不那麼直。  
　　也許……大概只是也許，他喜歡上Dirk了，喜歡他解決問題後自豪的彈指、喜歡他多變的表情、喜歡他老拉自己去淌渾水、喜歡他有點煩人的心靈雞湯……  
　　但是他必須說服自己「不！」，他們是朋友，現在的一切都建立在他們只是朋友的關係上，而現在的生活是這麼美好，他可不想毀掉這一切。  
　　他在走去站牌的途中放棄了回家用被子裹住自己，縮在沙發上成為一個白白胖胖的蛹的預定計畫，轉頭走去兩個街區外的酒吧，他希望自己突然折返的舉動在路人眼裡不會像個白癡，他只是想借酒消消愁。  
  
————  
  
　　Dirk向來都很順從自己直覺，在跟Farah解決完丈夫外遇事件後，他們順著（Dirk的）直覺來到事務所附近的酒吧。  
　　他感受到某種特別的事要發生，可能是一個刺激的新案子，他希望是一個特殊的案子，畢竟每天都在促進他人婚姻決裂並不是件有趣的工作。  
　　Dirk的期待跟興奮再踏進門檻後被水澆熄，沒有他期待的外星人或是會飛的企鵝還是會講話的鴕鳥，只有昏黃的燈照在玻璃杯邊緣閃耀，就是一個挺有格調的酒吧，普通而平凡。  
　　但是他看見Todd，前方的桌上放著只剩下四分之一的長島冰茶，他的手指無意義的擺弄插在冰塊間隙的吸管。  
　　Todd身旁走來一個咧著笑的高大男人，他有點懵地給了對方友善的微笑，男人坐到他隔壁的高腳椅上，伸出手輕碰Todd擺在桌上的另一隻手，並在後者的皮膚上來回滑動。  
　　他們是在調情嗎？Dirk看著他們覺得不是滋味，Todd喜歡的是他，如果用宇宙中的每一件事都相互連結的觀點將一切線索連結在一起，這會是一個不容質疑的答案，而他也喜歡Todd。  
　　幾句過後，陌生男人開始入侵Todd的個人空間，毫無顧忌地將手搭在他的腰際上下摩挲，而Todd瞥向那人的手，稍微有些不自在向後退。  
　　Todd的性向對Farah來說不是件多值得震驚的事，畢竟他並沒有隱藏的很好。但現在Farah為了自家單純的小兔子就要被路上不知道哪來的野狗帶走了而感到氣憤，那個男的沒看到Todd一臉尷尬地向後退了嗎！  
　　在她還來不及過去制止之前，就看到Dirk陰著臉向前走，拉開那名男子的手像是宣示主權一樣將Todd拉進懷裡。  
　　「Dirk？」Todd抬頭眨了眨眼，不是很明白眼前的人為什麼在這裡，他不是跟Farah丟下他不知道跑去哪了，他覺得自己就像怨懟的棄婦。  
　　「請問你是？」那位動手動腳先生問道。  
　　「他、男、友。」Dirk咬字清晰的吐出字詞，覺得內心躁動不安，對方自知沒趣的離開，嘴裡還碎碎念些什麼。  
　　他拉著Todd離開，後者仍然搞不清楚狀況似的在Dirk身後叫著他的名字，Farah挑眉看著這幕，聳聳肩拿起手機打給Amanda，她就說他們遲早會搞在一起。  
　　Amanda為此損失了一小筆賭金。  
  
————  
  
　　Dirk推搡著Todd進了副駕駛座，彎腰替他繫好安全帶，繞過引擎蓋在駕駛座坐好並轉動鑰匙。  
　　「我們什麼時候交往的？」Todd轉頭想要直視坐在離自己一個排檔座距離Dirk，發現眼睛沒法按照自己的意思聚焦，他都不記得自己多了一個男朋友。  
　　「大概是剛剛？」  
　　「所以你喜歡我！」他下了一個肯定句，看起來像是科學家發現了新物質一樣興奮，不過他是剛發現自己喜歡的人也喜歡自已。  
　　「大概是的。」  
　　「我可以問多喜歡嗎？」  
　　「即使你變成猩猩還是長頸鹿我也喜歡。」他想起他們在動物園偷拿的奇怪動物頭套，停頓一下再補上一句：「如果變成蟑螂我也喜歡。」  
　　「那一定非常喜歡我，畢竟誰會喜歡那種黑乎乎的蟲子呢。」Todd帶著奇怪的表情嚴肅地點點頭，不禁讓人懷疑句子他有沒有進到他的腦子裡，「但是！」  
　　Dirk將視線移開前方的道路，看著眼前的人，他們危險的闖過紅燈並差點擦撞到另一台車。  
　　「你甚至都沒問我願不願意！」Todd揮舞雙手，在行駛的車上這麼作其實有點危險，但醉酒的腦子可意識不到這點，他沒等Dirk回應就開始大聲嚷嚷：「喔，天哪，我當然願意！」  
　　Dirk被人按了喇叭外加不值得入耳的難聽髒話，但這完全阻擋不了他現在開花般的好心情，整趟車程臉上都是傻乎乎的笑容。  
　　Dirk停好車，撐起嘟囔著沒意義聲響搖晃著走下車的醉漢。  
　　幸好Todd沒有醉到像融化的奶油一樣癱在他身上，他只需要撐住他不穩健的步伐，好讓他不要跌倒。  
　　Todd進家門後甩掉鞋、脫掉外套，逕直走向皮革沙發鑽進棉被的懷抱，他扭動身體好喬個舒適的姿勢，「晚安，Dirk。」他大聲地說，把自己捲成一個甜美的瑞士蛋糕捲。  
　　Dirk洗完澡躺在自己的床上輾轉難眠，他翻過來又轉過去直到床單變得皺巴巴，他聽見客廳傳來一聲悶響便知道Todd又摔下沙發了，他不知道Todd身上到底有幾塊為此產生的瘀青。  
　　然後他聽見了房門門把被轉動的聲響（他沒有養成鎖門的習慣），Todd披著棉被像個穿著拖尾禮服的的新娘走進來。  
　　「不！」Todd歪七扭八地走到他床邊，閉著眼睛抬起下顎，表情悲壯的像是堅決赴死的戰士，「你不能？不行？不可以？」但他不知道要用哪個詞比較合適。  
　　「Todd？」Dirk坐起身，疑惑地問。  
　　「我是一個混帳、騙子、不招人喜歡的討厭鬼，像蟑螂一樣。」他噘起嘴嘟嚷著，帶著壯士斷腕的決心，「你不該喜歡我。」他語氣堅若磐石。  
　　「不，Todd，你才不，你是會在意路邊流浪的柯基犬、有勇氣為自己過去的作為做出補償、而且總是不吝於對他人伸出援手的好人，絕對值得任何人的喜歡，絕對！」他跳下床，揮舞著手反駁，舌頭飛快地動著，優雅的英國腔吐出一串讚美，表情卻不是很好看。  
　　「但、可是……」Todd想在混沌的腦子裡組織些什麼句子，但在成功前剩下的聲音就被Dirk的吻吞下消失在口腔，那是火熱的、野性的、帶著酒味的吻。  
　　「我可以證明，如果你需要的話。」他們分開，Dirk眉間擠出小小的皺摺，視線聚焦在Todd沾上唾液而濕潤的嘴唇與泛紅的臉頰，也許是酒醉又或者是剛剛的吻，那雙圓睜的、色素淡薄的瞳孔迷茫地閃著光。  
　　「證……明？」  
　　「是的，證明。」  
　　Todd張著嘴看著掛著閃閃發光微笑的Dirk，愣愣地覺得自己應該點下頭，而他也這麼做了。  
　　Dirk露出解決案件時會出現的得意笑容，把Todd拉向自己壓進床墊後覆上他，在下顎、顴骨、眉心，當然還有那雙粉嫩的唇落下一個個長長的、濕乎乎的吻。  
　　Todd躺在床上思考著，Dirk那張雙人床比自己預估的還要柔軟，而且他大概不用再擔心會為半夜身體與地面的親密接觸痛醒了。


End file.
